Everything In Moderation
by dublin writer
Summary: This is a short humorous story I wrote for Easter about the perils of eating too much chocolate and how it effects our hero Steve. Hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Disclaimer :As per usual the characters remain the property of the creators of the SOSF. I merely borrow them for my enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of my readers.


**Everything in Moderation**

**A/N..Hope everyone had an enjoyable Easter! And hope you all enjoy my first attempt at a humorous story for a change.**

Chapter 1

Sitting in the car at Lexington and eighteenth, Steve sat staring at the warehouse across the street. He had been on an all night stake out and he felt worn out. The front passenger seat was strewn with empty coffee cups and take out wrappers and on his lap his notebook lay discarded, the pages filled with various details of the coming and going of different cars and trucks throughout the night...Steve had got most of the plate numbers and would run them through DMV later on. He rubbed his tired eyes and checked his watch. His relief was due to arrive soon thankfully and he couldn't wait. This particular stake out had proved to be very uneventful and boring which made the ten hours he had been there feel like he had been there for a lifetime!

Mike Stone his partner had bailed on him five hours ago on the pretext that he had some meeting to attend this morning in Rudy's office and needed to gather figures and statistics for it. However Steve doubted the validity of that excuse as he knew how the older man hated these all night stakeouts and reckoned he had gone home instead for a few hours sleep leaving the watching of the warehouse in Steve's capable hands. After all it was a routine stake out. All he had to do was watch who came and went and document it so as there was no danger involved there really was no need for both men to lose a night's sleep over it. Rubbing the tired,aching muscles at the back of his neck,Steve was relieved to see Harris' car pull up alongside his. Rolling down the window, Inspector Harris smiled at Steve.

"Mike sent me down to take over from you Steve. Has there been much traffic?"

"Yeah, a fair bit! "Steve said waving his notebook in the air and smiling.

"You look like hell Steve! Mike said to tell you to head home and get some sleep. He said he'd see you down at the Bureau later!"

"Ok, thanks Joe..I think I'll just drop these plate numbers into DMV first before I head home though...See you later!"

With that the two men parted and while Harris took up his surveillance position Steve drove off in the direction of the Bureau.

Arriving in the Bureau car park, Steve took a few moments to clear out the discarded cups and wrappers and place them in the trash can. He had been scolded for not doing so on previous occasions by Mike and so it had become a habit of his to declutter the car straight after a stake out to avoid incurring Mike's wrath.

The sun had risen and the day was starting to heat up so discarding his jacket and loosening his tie Steve swung his jacket over his shoulder and headed for the bullpen..As he opened the door to the homicide squad room he saw Mike sitting on the edge of Lee Lessing's desk laughing and joking with Lee and Norm. On seeing his partner enter Mike stood up and went over to him.

"Well buddy boy! I wasn't expecting to see you until later. Didn't Harris tell you to go home and get some rest as per my orders?"

"Yeah, he told me. I just wanted to run some of these numbers through the DMV before I head home." Steve said stretching the taut muscles in his back and stifling a yawn.

"Well I'm actually glad you're here Steve. You've had a surprise delivery this morning. Looks like you have a secret admirer!" Mike said chuckling and by the stifled chuckles around the busy squad room it looked like everyone else knew about this mysterious gift aswell. Looking slightly intrigued and yet nervous at the same time Steve asked his mentor and friend.

"What are you talking about? ... What delivery?"

"I left it on your desk buddy boy!" Mike said still highly amused and again muffled laughter could be heard spreading around the bullpen.

Walking forward and peering around the pillar at his desk Steve was somewhat taken aback by the sight of an enormous Easter egg sitting on his desk in a wicker basket wrapped in cellophane and adorned with a bright blue bow. Looking at Mike suspiciously Steve shook his head from side to side and despite his weariness he laughed and raised his hands in surrender.

"Very funny Mike ... I suppose you're all in on this! So do tell. What have I done to deserve a prank like this? Huh?"

Mike stopped laughing and feigned a look of deep offense at Steve's accusation.

"I'm afraid you're barking up the wrong tree this time Steve. It really was delivered earlier by a genuine courier. There's a card on it and everything. And before you ask I didn't read it! No joke. Honest! Must be from one of your many girlfriends. Huh?"

Steve still remained highly suspicious but seeing the card attached like Mike had said he decided to go along for the time being and see who it was from. As he opened the envelope he addressed Mike.

"I don't think any of my girlfriends could afford an expensive gift like this! You're sure you're not behind all this?"

Again Mike protested his innocence and Steve went on to read the card. As he read Steve smiled and blushed slightly and muttered to himself.

"Well I never ... !"

Mike stood watching Steve's reaction and when no explanation was forthcoming his curiosity got the better of him.

"Well? ... Are you going to put me out of my misery or not? Who is it from?"

Steve laughed and handed him the card to read and stood with his arms folded and his hand on his chin staring at the huge chocolate egg on his desk in awe and gratitude. Opening the card and rummaging for his glasses Mike put them on and read aloud.

"Dear Inspector Keller, Just a token of my appreciation for believing in me when everyone else thought I was just a crazed, attention seeking lonely woman. Hope it sweetens up your day! Happy Easter! Best wishes, Martha Howard."

When he'd finished reading,he removed his glasses, put down the card and looked at Steve.

"Martha Howard ... Martha Howard ... Say wasn't that the lady who had you at her beck and call on that case ... Oh, the one involved with that diplomat ... the one no-one believed that her life was in danger except you?...Is that her?"

"Yeah. That's her Mike. Nice lady! Guess she appreciated my help huh?" Steve said still staring at the enormous egg and wondering what in God's name he was going to do with it.

"Sure looks like it! Boy, I don't think I've ever seen as big an Easter egg as that one. Expensive too and good quality. Boy I'd say that chocolate is so rich you could end up in a sugar coma eating it all !"Mike said laughing.

" I don't know what I'm going to do with it Mike. If I eat rich chocolate like that it gives me bad migraines." Steve said matter of factly.

"You never told me that before?"

"Well I guess I never got a gift of an enormous Easter egg before. I'm telling you now. If I eat too much of that my head is going to feel like a bomb went off in it!"

"Well I hope you know that I have had to practically guard that thing with my life buddy boy since it was delivered?" Mike said nodding his head towards the other detectives who on Steve's quick glance did seem to be eyeing up the chocolate with envious stares.

"Really?" Steve asked playfully deciding it was his turn to have a little fun and hoping Mike would play along, he continued loudly enough for the other guys in the squad room to hear.

"You know Mike I really can't eat all that chocolate myself! What am I gonna do with this egg? Huh?" Steve said loudly moving his eyes towards the other guys trying to alert Mike as to what he was up to. Thankfully one of the best parts of their friendship was their ability to always know what the other one was thinking so immediately realizing that Steve was having a bit of fun at the other guys expense Mike played along beautifully.

"Well I don't know buddy boy ! That sure is a lot of chocolate! ... Maybe you could give it to the Captain? It might sweeten him up so to speak. He might even let us all home early." Mike said chuckling as he saw over Steve's shoulder the other guys nervously listening to their conversation and still eyeing up the chocolate egg with longing in their eyes. Judging by Mike's chuckles Steve reckoned his tease was working and hearing chairs moving nervously and throats being cleared behind him he decided to continue it for just a few minutes longer.

"Nah, Rudy doesn't deserve it Mike. No, I'm gonna need a lot of help eating this egg judging by the size of it. I really don't know of anyone who would appreciate it Mike!"

Mike was trying very hard at this stage to keep a straight face and judging by the increased movement behind him and Mike's reaction Steve reckoned that every officer behind him was practically drooling by now so deciding that he had tortured them enough he turned around and announced to all those assembled.

"Alright guys. Who wants some chocolate?"

Nobody in the squad room had to be asked twice and as the sounds of cheers and hollers erupted a steady stream of officers made their way over to Steve's desk as Steve broke up the egg and it was divided out and devoured greedily. Mike stood back amazed at the reaction a bit of chocolate could elicit. Trying to be the fatherly voice of reason Mike's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Guys! Go easy now! That chocolate is very rich. You're all still on duty you know. I don't need any of you guys making yourselves ill. Come on now ...NORM! That is way too much chocolate for any one man to eat. " Mike yelled as Haseejian broke off a large piece and proceeded to scoff it unashamedly almost enjoying the Lieutenant's horrified reaction to his table manners.

"You not having some Lieutenant ?" Norm asked playfully breaking off a second piece to spite the older man.

"No thanks Norm. That's a little rich for my blood! But you go ahead ... Don't mind me!"

Seeing the other guys enjoying the chocolate Steve couldn't resist tasting it so he picked up a piece and proceeded to nibble at it. Mmmmmm! It really was good. Seeing Steve eating it too now Mike intervened again.

"Steve! What are you doing buddy boy? What about your migraines? I don't think that's a good idea Steve."

"Relax Mike! I'm just going to have a small bit. It was my gift after all. It would be rude not to at least try it."

"Just a small bit huh?" Mike asked disbelievingly leaning back against the wall to his office and watching the craziness play out in front of him.

"Yeah" Steve defended.

"You know you'd think you guys had never seen chocolate before! You fellas are going to be sorry. Mark my words!" Mike repeated but again nobody listened.

About fifteen minutes later the mob from around Steve's desk cleared slowly as one by one the men thanked Steve and headed slowly back to their desks, each one moving sluggishly and looking decidedly green around the gills. Norm Haseejian in particular looked the dodgiest of all and before he even made it to his desk he quickly covered his mouth and rushed out the door probably heading for the nearest bathroom Mike figured to talk on one of the porcelain telephones!.. Mike still stood watching and shaking his head disapprovingly.

As the last man left Mike saw Steve sitting at his desk looking the worst for wear. He had looked out on his feet earlier when he had arrived back off the stake out but now he was rubbing his temples and had his eyes closed and Mike reckoned he was starting to regret partaking of the rich chocolate. Steve felt a migraine headache building deep within his skull and cursed his lack of willpower in trying to resist the luscious treat that had been gifted to him. Not wanting to admit to Mike that he had been right in telling him not to eat it, Steve decided to try to pretend that he was fine. Seeing Mike staring at him he proceeded to clean up the remnants of chocolate that were strewn over his desk and as Mike continued to stare Steve finally asked.

"What?"

"You're getting a migraine aren't you? I told you not to eat it buddy boy!"

"NO! ... I'm fine. I'm just tired that's all."

"Oh I see!" Mike replied realizing that he was not going to let on to his discomfort out of the stubbornness of not wanting to admit that he was wrong.

Looking around the squad room at the queasy faces Mike again shook his head.

"Well thanks a lot Steve! Now I've got a room full of overfull, sugar overloaded detectives! Some use they're going to be to me for the rest of the afternoon !" Mike scolded but seeing Steve not looking the best he changed his tone to one of sympathy and continued.

"Say, you know you look like hell Steve! Those plate numbers will wait until later. Come on ... I'll drive you home and you can catch up on some sleep!"

"No Mike! It's ok. I'm fine really." Steve protested feeling anything but fine as his head throbbed mercilessly.

Annoyed with Steve for his stubbornness Mike decided to teach his young partner a lesson. Clapping his hands loudly and seeing Steve wince at the loud noise Mike announced gleefully.

"Now, now Steve. I'm not taking no for an answer! You look exhausted. Come on. Get your jacket. I'm taking you home!"

Steve could tell that there was no point in arguing and realizing from past experience that with the migraine that was developing in his skull he would soon be in no fit state to drive himself he gave in and so getting up slowly and putting his jacket on gingerly he exited the bullpen with Mike following closely behind.

As part of his lesson in lying about his current ailment Mike made extra sure to slam every door they went through and greeted everyone they met loudly watching Steve wince with every loud noise and raised voice that he heard. As they exited into the car park the bright sunlight blinded Steve's already sore eyes and stopping abruptly and fumbling in his pocket Steve found his sunglasses and put them on. Noticing this Mike asked again.

"What's up buddy boy? You sure you're not getting one of those migraines?"

"No, no...The sun is just very bright that's all!" Steve lied again irritating Mike further as they headed for the car...

Sitting into the passenger seat Steve leaned his aching head back against the back of the seat and cursed himself for eating the chocolate again. He should have known better! Getting in the driver's side and studying Steve closely Mike figured that one last move by him would be all it would take to get Steve to admit his malady so leaning forward he accidentally on purpose leaned on the car horn and as it blared loudly Steve shot up in the seat and held his head with both hands and shouted as loudly as he could with his head hurting him the way it was.

"OK! OK MIKE ! You win. I do have a migraine! You were right ok? I shouldn't have eaten the chocolate . There! Are you happy now? Now will you please stop making so much noise! My head is killing me!"

"I knew it!" Mike said gleefully pleased that he had been proved right but then seeing how much pain his young partner was in, his fatherly protective side emerged as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder...

"Sorry buddy boy! It just irks me when you won't admit it when you're sick...Is it very bad?"

Steve nodded gingerly and then seeing Mike's concerned face he was quick to reassure him.

"It's ok Mike. I've got pills for it at home. Two of those and a couple of hours sleep in a darkened room and I'll be fine. Just take me home will you please?"

"Sure Steve. Why don't you lay back and let yourself doze off. It might help. I'll wake you when we get to your place! Ok?"

Mike watched as Steve nodded and leaned back in his seat and with his head leaned to one side it didn't take long for exhaustion to take over and soon Steve was dozing peacefully.

Reaching his hand into his pocket to retrieve the car keys, Mike smiled to himself as along with the keys he pulled out his ever-present clean handkerchief. Smiling over at the sleeping form of his partner Mike carefully unfolded the handkerchief to reveal two large pieces of chocolate that Mike had procured from the remnants that had been left on Steve's desk. Two pieces that Mike would enjoy later with a nice cup of coffee at his desk. Refolding the handkerchief carefully Mike placed it carefully under his seat in the cool shade and out of the heat of the morning sun. Putting the key in the ignition and turning on the engine Mike cast one more glance at his young partner and chuckling to himself he announced.

"When will you young people learn? Everything in moderation buddy boy! ... Everything in moderation!

**The End**


End file.
